


Contact With the Enemy — На контакт с врагом

by synant



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Detectives, Drabble, Gen, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Story: The Man With the Twisted Lip, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Поговорка гласит: «Ни один план действий не выживает после контакта с врагом».





	Contact With the Enemy — На контакт с врагом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contact With the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269463) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Шерлокиада»](https://fanfics.me/challenge70) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Было написано по заявке: «Репутация идёт впереди тебя». Один из минусов репутации, все знают кто ты.
> 
> А тем временем Джон открывается читателю с любопытной стороны... или, по крайней мере, так показалось переводчику.
> 
> I'm so-so sorry, I thought I did post it, but... Thank you for permission!

Ватсон поправил церковный воротник и чёрную рясу; убедился, что на его лице недвусмысленная гримаса благочестивой неприязни; прихватил под мышку изношенную библию и направился в сторону грязных подворотен.

Холмс дал ему простое задание: отвлечь на себя внимание, одевшись священником — это позволит ему собрать нужную информацию у шлюх и пьяниц о пропавшем Невилле Сейнт Клэре, пока Холмс будет пробираться в опиумный бордель, чтобы поговорить со своими связными.

Ну, по крайней мере, таков был план. 

Он приблизился к нужной улице, где шлюхи с удвоенным вниманием высматривали моряков.

— Сёстры, я прошу вас оставить эту жизнь, полную греха, как дурман, за спиной…

— Джонни! — выкрикнула одна, с рыжими косами. — То-то твоя хромота мне показалась знакомой! Заработала целый шиллинг на той неделе, что я тебя видела! 

О. Он… же бывал здесь раньше? Как только вернулся, после того, как выпил лишнего. Но для этих женщин все мужчины были на одно лицо и, без сомнений, «Джонни» было прозвищем для них всех…

— Джонни Уотсон? Только не говори, что ты будешь учить нас этому убогому вероисповеданию, — подхватила другая, с шикарным бюстом. — Ты произносил его имя всуе, как только твой член оказывался между сисек!

К ним подошла любопытная толпа, изумлённая тем, что такие прощелыги знали священника настолько хорошо. 

Но он попытался снова. 

— Сёстры…

— Мы не твои монахини, милок, — обронила другая, тёмненькая, с короткой стрижкой, блеснув золотым зубом. О, она была бы хороша, если бы сделала себе зубы, и — господи, он уже рассуждал, как Холмс. — Даже если мы и встаём часто на колени.

По улице прокатился гул смеха. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы отвлечь внимание. 

Другие женщины тоже поспешили к ним, чтобы убедиться, что их напарницы не находятся в беде, а затем отовсюду послышались возгласы и выкрики. 

— Джонни! 

— Разве это не сам Три Континента собственной персоной? 

— Передавай стрелковому отряду мои лучшие пожелания, мальчик. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь в таком виде? Если ты священник, то я Его чёртово Величество!

Иногда всё, что ты можешь сделать в такой абсурдной ситуации — это уйти. 

* * *

— Это, — медленно произнёс Ватсон, чётко выговаривая каждое слово. — Было. Невероятно. Унизительно. — Он почти снял рясу, а на его щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. 

— Признаю, что не ожидал такой реакции, — Холмс же снимал свою маскировку: седой парик и бороду, и выглядел немного ошеломлённым. — С другой стороны, ваше появление послужило потрясающим отвлекающим манёвром, — он хитро улыбнулся, снимая с себя последнюю прядь седых волос. — То, что уличная женщина приветствует хорошо одетого мужчину, может притянуть к себе пару любопытных взглядов, но когда женщины древней профессии приветствуют священника, это опустошит аллеи, таверны, дома на ближайшие три квартала. Благодаря вам я смог пробраться наверх и осмотреть комнаты в «Золотом баре», а затем вернуться на место, не вызвав подозрений Прадеша. Думаю, я близок к тому, чтобы найти Сейнт Клэра, Ватсон, — он начал смывать псевдоморщины со своего лица — наполовину грим, наполовину театральный клей — с помощью влажной губки.  
Ватсон поднялся и швырнул рясу, библию и воротник через всю комнату, но в Холмса так и не попал. 

— Хотите сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему полезное, Холмс? Тогда вернитесь на станцию и этой же губкой помойте того попрошайку Буна! 

Холмс застыл, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале — наполовину старик, давно употребляющий опиум, наполовину он сам. Затем он перевёл взгляд на губку в своей руке и обратно.

— Ватсон, вы видите перед собой самого большого глупца Лондона.

— Я знал это уже некоторое вр…

Ватсон вскрикнул, когда Холмс, всё ещё одетый в маскировку, сжал его плечо, проходя мимо.

Холмс накинул своё пальто, и всё ещё держа губку, засовывал руки в рукава. 

— Переодевайтесь быстрее! Вы подсказали мне решение! Нам нужно на станцию!


End file.
